Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Metal Venom
Metal Venom is the 23th episode of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Venom / Eddie Brock (first appearance as Venom) ** V-252 / Venom Symbiote (merges with Eddie Brock) Supporting Characters * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards ** Invisible Woman / Susan Storm ** Human Torch / Johnny Storm ** Thing / Ben Grimm * Anne Weying (first appearance) * Max Modell Antagonists * Athena Industries (disbands) ** Athena Gonzales (leaves team) ** Metal Venom / Minerva Gonzales (first full appearance) (single appearance as Metal Venom) (dies) ** Techpire / Ariel Haven (leaves team) ** Dragon Man (single appearance) * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Harry Osborn *** Osborn Commandos **** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius **** Vulture / Adrian Toomes **** Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe Other Characters * Uncle Ben (flashback only) * J. Jonah Jameson (mentioned only) * Betty Brant Plot Having been bonded with the Venom symbiotethe symbiote returns following its apparent destruction in Venom, Eddie Brock is attempting to visit his fiancee Ann Weying, but is delayed again and again by police officers sent to take him in for his role in J. Jonah Jameson's crimesevents of episode Face it, Tiger!. Venom suggests getting revenge on Peter Parker (whom Brock is now aware to be Spider-Man) for leading them to all this, but Brock (having experienced visions of Peter's past, including Uncle Ben) declines to avoid more accusations for Jameson's schemes. Just as the two agree to hurt only criminals and help the innocents while solving the truth about Athena Industries, Brock and Venom are attacked by a metal-skinned metahuman figure calling herself "Metal Venom", who demands them to turn over Weying. Brock refuses to answer about Weying's location and he and Venom fight and defeat Metal Venom, forcing her to retreat, but the pair also end up running from police officers who believe Venom was responsible for Metal Venom's earlier rampage. They are also ambushed by a equally distrustful Spider-Man and his fellow Champions until Firestar and Patriot mention having spotted Metal Venom attacking the Baxter Building, leading the young heroes to listen to Brock. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is having his own official date with Athena Gonzales' estranged daughter Minerva, who wants to do whatever it takes to remain as far away as possible from her mother. They are spotted in there by Weying, who for some reason is frightened of Minerva and runs away avoid being seen, and with Ant-Girl (who was at the time spying on Harry over more of Norman Osborn's plans) curiously following her and reporting back to the Champions. Noticing Cassie following her, Weying is quick to explain she is hiding from Minerva and does not want her to turn her over to Athena Industries. Just then, the two are ambushed by Techpire and Athena Industries' latest robotic unit Dragon Man, who arrive to take Weying in. Ant-Girl takes Techpire and Dragon Man into a fight, stalling them long enough for Weying to escape and for Ghost-Spider and Invisible Woman to arrive and help defeat Techpire and Dragon Man before taking Techpire to custody in the Baxter Building for interrogation. Techpire refuses to talk until she is persuaded by Tigra into confessing that her boss Gonzales sent her and Metal Venom after Weying, who carries knowledge to overthrow the Osborns, consequently revealing that Athena Industries still have one more active Phalanx unity despite most of them having been destroyed during the fight against Mysterioevents from previous episode. Spider-Man and White Wolf visit Weying in her home, where she reveals that she was once an employee at Athena Industries until she quit due to Gonzales' mental delusions, including her god-complex. Spider-Man is soon suspicious of Minerva's connection to Metal Venom as he was informed by Mr. Fantastic that she and Athena had a bad relationship. The Champions, the Fantastic Four and Venom discreetly attend to a lecture at Athena Industries, on which the Osborns are also watching while Kid Arachnid and Ant-Girl infiltrate the company's secret lab and discover the main reactor, which is unstable. Just then, Dragon Man resurfaces and quickly discovers and attacks Venom. During which, Athena uses one of her devices to summon Metal Venom, who (much to Harry's shock) is revealed to be bonded to Minerva. The Champions evacuated the lecture attendants while Spider-Man, Venom and the Fantastic Four battle Dragon Man and Metal Venom. The Osborn Commandos (Doctor Octopus, Vulture and Spider-Slayer) also join the fight to protect Norman as Harry tries to get close to Minerva so that she can overcome the Phalanx's control over her body. The Commandos attempt to eradicate Minerva, but are stopped and taken to a fight with Venom. Spider-Man and his team opt in destroying the facility's main computer (which is what Athena is using to control Metal Venom). After overcoming several robots and destroying Dragon Man, the young heroes destroy the main computer, severing Athena's control over Metal Venom. Venom's fight against the Commandos takes place in the underground, where he inadvertently damages the main reactor's stabilizers, threatening to cause an explosion which will level the city unless it is stopped. Minerva gains control over her Phalanx and manages to absorb the reactor's energies, preventing the explosion and saving the city, but mortally wounding herself in the process and disintegrating in Harry's arms. As a grief-stricken Harry leaves with Norman to Oscorp blaming all heroes (especially Spider-Man) for failing to save Minerva, Athena is arrested along with her employees and Techpire after Weying exposes her schemes to Betty Brant. Feeling responsible for Minerva's death, Brock decides to leave Earth with the Venom Symbiote to another planet in a rocket built by Mr. Fantastic and the Thing, leaving Weying heartbroken as Firestar and Wave comfort her. Peter also expresses regret for Minerva's loss until Mary Jane assures him that she is at least now free from her mother, although it will take too long for the same to be done for Harry about Norman. Voice Actors * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Nolan North as Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards * Catherine Taber as Invisible Woman / Susan Storm * James Arnold Taylor as Human Torch / Johnny Storm * Fred Tatasciore as the Thing / Ben Grimm, Max Modell * Erica Lindbeck as Ann Weying * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant * Will Friedle as Eddie Brock * Kevin Michael Richardson as Venom symbiote, Dragon Man * Andrea Baker as Metal Venom / Minerva Gonzales * Nika Futterman as Athena Gonzales * Max Mittelman as Harry Osborn * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn * as Vulture / Adrian Toomes * Jason Spisak as Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe Notes * References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))